Déjame llevarte a la luz
by Experia
Summary: Kendall, es un esquizofrénico psicópata, del que todos los psiquiatras huyen. Logan es un psiquiatra recién graduado que quiere un inicio en su carrera y sus vidas se enlazaran de una forma extraña
1. Un pasillo oscuro

**Hola**

**Hoy no tuve tarea, así que decidí subir algo, pero no será de "Yo podría ser ese" es una historia mas antigua espero que les guste.**

**Kendall**

Abro los ojos, otro día igual al anterior, en el mismo cuarto blanco y la misma cama que solo dios sabe a cuantos halla albergado, ayer me dijeron que hoy tendría un nuevo psiquiatra, supongo que el anterior no pudo con migo. Siempre es igual viene un doctor para hacerme las mismas preguntas estandarizadas, las cuales ya no respondo, no importa lo que me digan, nadie me sacara del oscuro mundo en el que estoy y cuando este nuevo "profesional" se dé cuenta de ello, se ira igual que los otros, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por que aquí las voces no gritan tanto, aunque esto sea un limbo, es un limbo tranquilo en el que espero la muerte, por que eso merezco, "vaya hoy estas muy animado" él dice ,por que solo no se calla

**Logan**

"Bien, Dr. Mitchell, veo que su formación es excelente" me dice la Dra. Rose con una sonrisa brillante "Pero me preocupa el hecho de que no tenga experiencia previa" sabia que tocaríamos ese punto.

"Bueno por eso estoy aquí para forjarme un historial" digo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, ella lo piensa un poco, después una sonrisa algo aterradora aparece en su cara.

"No te daré el puesto" su tono es serio, estoy a punto de levantarme "Pero tengo una vacante especial, la remuneración es la misma y solo estarías a cargo de un solo paciente pero empezarías hoy, te interesa" esa sonrisa vuelve a aparecer.

"Claro, pero ¿Por qué solo me encargaría de un solo paciente?" Es una interrogante valida, esa sonrisa me pone nervioso.

"Digamos que Kendall es un paciente difícil" saca de un cajón en su escritorio un archivo "Toma revísalo"

Abro el archivo, de inmediato aparece una foto de un chico con el cabello rubio qué cubre su frente penetrantes ojos de un tono de verde especialmente brillante tiene la mirada perdida y tiene una expresión gélida en el rostro, a un lado de la foto están sus datos:

_Kendall Donald Knight_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Trastorno: Esquizofrenia paranoide, agresión, daño auto infligido, estrés post traumático_

_Antecedentes: Agresión, violencia, piromanía, robo y…_

Me quedo atónito no puedo creerlo, pero es tan joven apenas un año menor a mi

"Si aceptas seria un comienzo fantástico para ti" mi mente grita que no lo haga, que habrá otros trabajos pero este chico Kendall, me da lastima, a pasado por mucho.

"Acepto" apenas susurro, ella estrecha mi mano, pero no hay sonrisa, su gesto es incrédulo, creo que no pensaba o que no quería que acepte, creo que me metí en algo muy profundo.

"Te compadezco, vamos para que lo conozcas "asiento lentamente, me conducen por un largo y oscuro pasillo retirado hasta una puerta custodiada por dos enfermeros que permanecen impasibles.

"Si algo ocurre no dudes en llamarlos" la Dra. Rose dice mientras se retira, suspiro pesadamente, ellos me abren la puerta, ahí esta, sentado en su cama, a la izquierda de esta hay una silla, en la que me siento, el levanta la vista, me observa de arriba abajo, su expresión es igual a la de la foto gélida

"Así que eres el nuevo" dice mientras juega con su manga solo asiento "Bueno, te advierto que no seré amable contigo, por que seas joven" así va a empezar, muy bien, puedo hacer eso también.

"Me alegra de que nos llevemos bien" no se si es buena idea, temo el como reaccione; pero me molesto, no la amenaza, sino el que dude de mi capacidad, lo miro sus ojos revelan ira. "Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, seré tu psiquiatra y si soy joven tengo 24, pero no esperaba que fueras, dudo que tengas que tengas esa capacidad Kendall, así que te sugie…" mis palabras se cortan cuando él me toma por la garganta.

"No quiero que vuelvas a decir mi nombre, nunca ¿queda claro?" susurra en un tono peligroso, cuando termino entre el y la pared, ahora tiene una sonrisa sádica "Apuesto a que te quebré, ahora iras corriendo con esa perra de Rose, para que te saque de aquí, eso seria lo correcto, por que si no voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno, ¿Qué dices Logan? Vas a renunciar, vas a huir como un niño asustado" casi pierdo la conciencia no quiero llamar a los enfermeros, pero él no me suelta, tengo una idea.

Saco una sonrisa mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo desconcerté, pero no me suelta "E-Eso te en-canta-ría… ver-dad, pero no lo tendrás no crees que seria tan fácil ¿verdad? Yo tampoco voy a ser amable" el sorprendentemente me suelta, caigo por la falta de aire "a partir de mañana comenzaremos las sesiones" jadeo "descansa" el sigue de pie mirándome confuso, retrocede hasta su cama no deja de mirarme, yo me incorporo y salgo de la habitación. Él es un verdadero reto, pero no me rendiré, no le daré gusto, de una u otra manera lo ayudare; claro primero debo acercármele.

**Kendall**

Es de noche acabo de regurgitar mis píldoras, no estoy aquí para ser drogado, o para que me curen, estoy aquí para sufrir y a la postre morir.

"Sabes ese doctor no se amedrento" decía la voz en su cabeza

"Cállate Kenneth, le di la advertencia, es terco, testarudo, y va a pagar eso" replico a mi voz

"Tienes un plan ¿verdad?" sabia que estaba sonriendo

"Tu dímelo, estas dentro de mi cabeza" miro las píldoras en mi palma

"Pobre Logan, debió irse cuando pudo, ahora conocerá el infierno" replica Kenneth haciendo sonreír a Kendall.

"Si pobre… Logie… jajaja" reía histéricamente

**Bien un dato curioso, esta es la primera historia que escribí, es cerca de un mes mas antigua que "yo podría ser ese" le he hecho correcciones pero sigue siendo la primera que escribí, ¿Por qué no la subí? Es simple es muy oscura, solo he escrito 5 capítulos y cada uno es peor que el anterior, ¿Por qué la subo ahora?, puesto que las idas que se me ocurren para continuarla bloquean mis otros proyectos, si quieren que siga trabajando en ella háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, si no la dejare así en un capitulo.**

**Experia**


	2. Infierno

**Hola, saben cuando subí esta historia, no me cruzo por la mente que iba atener cinco review en 12 horas, así que me di cuenta de dos cosas, uno ustedes no duermen y dos les gusta una historia que yo odio, pero esto no es para mi, es para ustedes por eso la continuo**

**Como siempre agradezco sus review su opinión es importante para mí.**

**Logan**

El sonido de mi alarma me despierta son las seis en punto, tengo una hora para llegar, al sanatorio, tras una ducha y un cambio de ropa, me encamino hasta el trabajo, al llegar, la doctora Rose va entrando, que bien, por que quiero pedirle un favor.

"Disculpe doctora quisiera pedirle una autorización para sacar a Kendall" ella me mira extrañada "Ya sabe, para que se de una vuelta por los jardines" ahora sonríe

"No necesita, autorización, puedes hacerlo, claro bajo su responsabilidad" tengo la impresión de que disfruta asustándome "adiós doctor Mitchell y suerte" yo me despido con un gesto de gratitud, mientras se aleja, me dirijo hasta su habitación, la cual es custodiada por los mismos enfermeros, ingreso ahora el esta acostado, mirando fijamente el techo, espero poder acercarme a el sacándolo de su medio.

"Pensé que no volverías" veo los detalles de una sonrisa "pensé que rompería mi record contigo"

"¿Que record?" le cuestiono

"Mi record del menor tiempo en asustar a mi psiquiatra" ahora esta sentado con sus piernas estiradas sobre su cama "Debes estar loco como para que volvieras" ahora se esta riendo.

"Como ya te lo dije, tus intentos de asustarme, como lo dijiste tú, "quebrarme" no van a funcionar, ahora levante vamos a salir" Kendall se levanta erguido peligrosamente ante mi.

"¿Que te hace pensar que iré?" ahora esta casi acorralándome, pero me niego a mostrar miedo.

"Escucha tienes dos opciones, uno vienes conmigo tranquilamente" mi tono es frio y profesional.

"¿o si no?" pregunta acercándose mas con una sonrisa oscura.

"Me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirle a esos dos" apunto hacia la puerta "que vengan a sacarte" ahora yo sonrió, mientras su expresión se endurece, se limita a asentir.

"Bien vamos" espeto, salimos, los enfermeros quedan atónitos cuando me ven salir seguido por Kendall, yo les hago un gesto para que tomen un descanso, el cual encantados toman, continuo por el pasillo con Kendall en el frente, el hospital tiene paredes blancas, entiendo que es para mantener la paz entre los pacientes, pero debo llevarle a un lugar diferente a su habitación, creo que los jardines son una buena opción, al llegar aprecio la fascinación de Kendall por su nuevo entorno, aprecia las plantas, mira a los demás pacientes, creo que esta mas a gusto.

"¿Que piensas? "le digo mirándole

"Que aquel sujeto que piensa que hay un tesoro en esa maseta, esta tan cuerdo como para estar aquí a diario y yo no" suelta despectivamente.

"Te puedo preguntar algo "le digo para refrescar el ambiente, el me mira extrañado mientras seguimos avanzando.

"Dilo" espeta secamente

"¿porque tratas de asustar a tus psiquiatras?"

"En verdad quieres saberlo" yo asiento, pero él no me esta viendo, su mirada apunta a otro lado me volteo para ver lo que esta viendo, es solo una vieja puerta rota, no se... El me tapa la boca con las manos introduciéndome unas píldoras en la boca y con su otra mano me obliga a tragarlas.

"Eres muy curioso... ¿eh?" me susurra antes de que todo se oscurezca.

**Kendall**

No puedo creer lo fácil que fue dormirlo, en realidad me mate pensando en como iba a sacarlo de mi habitación, aunque Logan tuvo la amabilidad de resolver ese problema, creo que ya se durmió, mis pastillas son muy efectivas, ahora su cuerpo es solo peso muerto, colgando en mis brazos, decido entrar por aquella puerta que use para distraerlo, vigilo que nadie este mirando, mientras ingreso, es un armario de suministros, tras ingresar trabo la puerta con una escoba, enciendo una pequeña lámpara, miro alrededor, hay sogas, las cuales uso para amarrarlo de pies y manos, en las manos dejo un buen tramo de soga con la que lo cuelgo de una viga, que amarro a un pilar de madera en una esquina, me siento en el suelo esperando que despierte, observándolo, se ve tan tranquilo.

Unos treinta minutos después él se empieza a mover, se va a despertar, agarro unas tijeras de jardinero que encontré, me pongo detrás de él, cuando abre los ojos, le tapo la boca con mi mano libre, y con la otra presiono la tijera en contra de su pecho.

"Escúchame Logan, tienes dos opciones" le susurro con una pequeña risa "número uno gritas y yo te matare" siento que sus lagrimas bañan el dorso de mi mano, es una sensación maravillosa, presiono mas la punta de las tijeras contra su camisa "o numero dos te quedas en silencio mientras yo sacio tu curiosidad" resoplo contra su oreja "cuando quite mi mano tomaras tu decisión"

Retiro mi mano el no a gritado, me volteo, sus ojos están rojos, ahora se mueve desesperadamente

"Antes de venir aquí me hiciste una pregunta, ¿La repetirías?" se queda en silencio "¡Hazlo!" le grito pasando el filo de la tijera por su pálido cuello.

"¿porque tratas de asustar a tus psiquiatras?" dice prácticamente en sollozo, eso me hace sonreír, me acerco hasta el sin retirar la tijera de su posición, me acerco tanto que nuestras narices casi se tocan.

"Porque todos son iguales, siempre las mismas preguntas, los mismos métodos, no cambian, pero yo si cambio, yo enloquezco mas" rio de manera sádica "ahora dígame doctor Mitchell disfruta del infierno por que créame que yo si lo hago" él se estremece ante mis palabras.

"¿Qué hice?" me pregunta, definitivamente esta asustado, que dulce.

"Nada eso es lo que todos hacen por mi, nada" tengo una idea "Te diré que, juguemos algo" el levanta la mirada ahora sus orbes cafés me miran " Te liberare, si tu me dices algo sobre mi, que no este en un archivo, algo… nuevo y original, pero solo tienes una oportunidad, si fallas, cortare este delicado cuello tuyo" mientras digo lo ultimo paso el filo de la tijera por su cuello, suspira pesadamente, pero ya no llora, es como si lo considerara, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido, en sus ojos no hay temor, solo veo fascinación.

"Los gritos no se callan" eso no es nada nuevo "Pero yo no me refiero a las voces, me refiero a los gritos, sus gritos, los de ella" no es posible que lo sepa, no es real, no puede, levanto la tijera y hago un corte… a la soga de la que el cuelga.

"Felicidades, ganaste" le digo en resignación, le desato los pies, esperando que corra, al ver que no lo hace "Te importaría llevarme a mi habitación" el asiente, salimos de aquella bodega y me dirige hasta mi habitación, no lo comprendo por que y no quiero hacerlo.

**Logan**

Después de volver a su habitación el día permaneció tranquilo, justo antes de volver le di sus medicinas, aunque ahora sé que él no las toma, por eso le puse un sedante en su cena, al llegar a casa siento la necesidad de ducharme, ya en la ducha el golpe del agua caliente, es liberador, hoy pude morir, el iba a matarme, no puedo evitar reírme locamente al pensarlo , sufro un ataque de histeria, que continua hasta que me desplomo en la cama.

"Felicidades Kendall, hoy me quebraste, pero a la vez me diste un punto para acercarme… Tu hermana" susurro antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños

**Bien espero que les haya gustado mas que a mi, como siempre espero sus comentarios y criticas, también quiero responder a una, mis historias tienen capítulos proporcionales es decir que irán creciendo en dimensión a medida que pasen, los capítulos, por elecciones tengo cuatro días libres así que espero actualizar dos veces cada una de mis historias.**

**PD: Como esta historia no esta completa ni siquiera en borrador, cualquier idea será analizada y a la postre agregada así que si hay alguna déjenla en comentarios.**

**Experia**


	3. Lugares oscuros

**Hola**

**De nuevo me impresiona, su rápida respuesta, a este fanfic, el cual me gustara si yo no lo estuviera escribiendo. Bueno a lo que vinimos, en este capitulo veremos un Logan mas dominante si se quiere inclusive mas calculador. **

**Disfruten.**

**Kendall.**

Anoche dormí pesadamente no se por qué, incluso en este momento me resisto a abrir los ojos, con un gran esfuerzo lo hago y lo primero que veo es a Logan con una sonrisa de medio lado mirándome directamente.

"Hola Kendall" ¡como se atreve a decir mi nombre! Estiro mi mano para alcanzarlo pero unas esposas me están deteniendo"Ya ves, cuando tomas tus medicamentos, tienes un sueño muy profundo" maldito bastardo, noto también que no estoy en mi habitación, estoy en un consultorio esposado a un sofá de gamuza café y a mi izquierda esta el en un sillón con una libreta en la mano y una estúpida sonrisa con hoyuelos, que me irrita tanto, "Y quiero que sepas que me voy a divertir, encontrando formas para administrarte tus medicamentos, al menos los calmantes", no puede hacerme esto.

"Te estas vengando de mi... Verdad" le suelto con amargura "por lo de ayer" suelta una pequeña risa.

"No, en realidad" extiende su mano acomodándome un cabello, haciendo que me retuerza "Mi trabajo, es velar por tu bienestar, pero si tu me lo impides debo tomar medidas" apunta con un esfero a mis ataduras "ahora, ¿como te sientes acerca de esto?".

"¿Que quieres que sienta?, me despierto atado en un lugar extraño, con un demente que me drogo mirándome ¿como crees que me siento?" el entorna la mirada "Estas seguro que no te estas vengando por que esto es igual, a lo que..."

"Me hiciste ayer" completa mi oración "No, esto no es ni una venganza, ni tampoco es igual, por que no soy un demente y no te amenazo con una tijera" si pudiera moverme lo estaría ahorcando.

"Sabes que me vengare, de un modo u otro, verdad" trato de amedrentarlo pero no sirve sigue con esa sonrisa, me enloquece.

"Lo tengo presente, pero justo ahora lo único que podemos hacer es hablar" sonríe esta muy cerca.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" resisto las ganas de morderlo.

"De lo que tu quieras" responde con neutralidad.

"¿Puedo hablar de ti?" se muestra confuso.

"Si eso te hace feliz" ahora un tono arrogante.

"Genial, primero... te odio" le doy una sonrisa al decirlo, mientras que la suya titubea un poco, pero persiste.

"Créeme, El sentimiento es mutuo" suelta con arrogancia "Eso es todo, lo que dirás sobre mi, o hay mas" arggg.

"O si lo olvidaba, voy a matarte a la primera oportunidad" su expresión es solida aunque se altera ante eso.

"Es bueno que expreses tus emociones, algo mas" niego con la cabeza "bien háblame de tu familia" fuerzo las cadenas para alcanzarlo pero es inútil, decido callarme "sabes los adolescentes creen que callándose frustran a sus psicólogos; pero el silencio revela mas" me encojo de hombros "Esta es la misma situación".

"Sabes, tu me muestras que me temes al hacer esto" lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Otra cosa tu interés en que huya de ti, también me dice algo", de nuevo el gran profesional.

"¿Qué?" lo desafío

"Que no me quieres cerca, que me temes" sonrió, cuanta suficiencia de si mismo "Temes que te trate, que no me rinda, temes que me importes" ni siquiera le voy a responder, cierro la boca "Bien veo que no vas a responder así que doy como terminada esta sesión" yo asiento burlonamente "Entiendo que no me acompañaras pacíficamente si te desato" niego con la cabeza "Que triste" en un solo movimiento siento un pinchazo en el cuello es una jeringa la cual aplasta "Dulces sueños" Es un bastardo.

**Logan**

Me da mucha pena, hacerle esto, pero no me dejo otra opción, salgo de mi consultorio afuera están los enfermeros.

"Por favor llévenlo a su habitación" veo como entran y lo sacan, hoy me iré temprano, me dispongo a salir cuando me estrello si cabe con alguien, levanto la vista y es prácticamente una versión femenina de Kendall.

"Oh discul… no te había visto ¿eres nuevo?" yo asiento levemente "Soy la Dra. Taylor, pero mis amigos me dicen Jo y tu eres".

"El Dr. Mitchell, pero me dicen Logan" Extiendo mi mano y ella me la aprieta.

"Genial, a cargo de quienes estas" una sonrisa aparece en su cara

"Mas bien de quien" esa sonrisa se desvanece.

"Adivino Kendall Knight verdad" vuelvo a asentir "Cuanto lo siento, se como es el".

"¿Fuiste su psiquiatra?"

"Al igual que todos los que estamos aquí, Rose lo usa como una prueba de ingreso duras mas, tu cargo es mas alto y no es por presumir, pero yo soy la que mas a durado hasta ahora, un mes entero, pero infernal"

"Bueno Dra. Taylor"

"Dime Jo" me dice con una nueva sonrisa.

"Bueno Jo, yo no planeo dejar a Kendall, sin animo de ofender" ahora yo sonrió

"Me agrada tu entusiasmo, te invito un café" propone.

"No puedo tengo algo súper importante esta tarde"

"Entonces te invito a desayunar mañana" no voy a negarme

"Ok a las 7" ella asiente mientras se aleja.

"Cuídate Logan" le escucho decir.

Salgo del sanatorio, con mucho apuro, tomo la autopista, tardare cuarenta minutos en llegar.

El tiempo pasa ahora la gran autopista es una pequeña carretera rodeada por pinos, finalmente llego a mi destino, es una casa en el campo es grande con techos de un azul marino y completamente blanca, en la puerta hay una mujer con un vestido verde mar suelto, barriendo, estaciono mi auto.

"Jennifer Knight" ella asiente "Señora buen día podría pasar, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas" le digo

"¿Quién es usted?" olvide presentarme.

"Soy Logan Mitchell… y soy el psiquiatra de su hijo" ella retrocede rápidamente, entra en la casa y o la sigo cierra primero la reja. "Espere solo quiero preguntarle sobre el"

"¡Yo eh tenido suficiente de el usted no sabe de lo que es capaz¡" esta prácticamente gritando intenta cerrar la puerta yo la detengo atreves de la reja. "Usted no entiende"

"Señora Knight, el quiso matarme" se detiene en seco y abre la reja "Gracias" me hace una señal para que entre, la cual acato.

"¿Qué quiere saber?" me dice mientras trae un vaso de jugo, el cual recibo.

"Lo que usted quiera contarme" ella asiente su rostro refleja tristeza y desolación su cabello esta maltratado y sus manos tiemblan.

"Cuando Kendall nació, fue una alegría incontenible, para mi y para su padre, en los primeros años todo iba bien, pero a los cuatro todo cambio, estaba nervioso, no comía lo que no veía que le servían, cuando Katie, nació el ya no era el mismo, con nosotros, sin embargo era muy cercano a ella si que la quería, supongo que eso lo ayudo, por que como que se normalizo, se llevaba mejor con las personas nuevas, inclusive practicaba hockey" toma una gran cantidad de aire "A los quince, mi esposo que era arquitecto, tuvo un accidente laboral, el cual lo mato, Kendall sufrió bastante, en medio sepelio comenzó a reírse, decía "Papi esta aquí" mientras apuntaba a la caja "Papi me dejo", desde entonces todo se volvió un infierno, era violento, agresivo, dos años después el, el" comienza a llorar dolorosamente "Disculpa pero no puedo, por favor vete" asiento y me levanto

"Gracias, señora Knight, me fue muy útil" ella solo apunta la puerta.

Voy de regreso a la ciudad, pienso en como la esquizofrenia de Kendall destruyo su mundo, es triste también el hecho de que él se niegue una vida normal, pero no importa lo que tenga que hacer voy a darle esa vida, no importa si nos odiamos, esto se trata de lo que es o no es justo y Kendall se merece una vida normal y para eso me tiene.

**Kendall**

Ese bastardo de Logan me las va a pagar.

"Admite que fue algo novedoso lo de hoy, acaso no le pedimos eso, además parece que se preocupa por nosotros" solo cállate, y si parece, es solo una pantalla, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, se ira, igual que todas las personas que dijeron que les importaba, pero no pasara de nuevo.

"No esta vez" espeto con rencor.

**Bien como ya les dije mis capítulos crecen, esta vez será de 200 palabras cada capitulo aunque creo que lo máximo serán unas 2500, así que para el capitulo 9 estaría la longitud estándar. Como siempre sus comentarios e ideas son bien recibidos.**

**Experia**


	4. Confía

**Hola a todos cerré la encuesta en dos días, por que alcanzo el numero de votos que quería 20, con 8 votos de usuarios algunos en mensajería privada igual los conté, y 12 de anónimos que borre para ocultar los resultados, realmente me sirvió y siguiendo los principios de la democracia, la mayoría gana, claro que no revelare al ganador, sino ya en el final, como sea les traigo el capitulo cuatro, el cual lo denomino como un capitulo Kendall con mucha oscuridad y un toque esperanzador de luz, de toda la historia.**

**De cualquier forma, disfruten.**

**La canción es "Animal I have Become de Three Days Grace"**

**Logan.**

Estoy saliendo del sanatorio, Kendall, no ha hecho nada malo en los últimos días, pero no ha hecho nada en general, no habla, ni colabora, solo esta ahí, vegetando, al llegar a mi auto, hay una nota pegada, al limpiaparabrisas.

_Me veo a mi mismo abrazando tu cadáver_

_Con tu sangre en mis manos_

_Y una sonrisa en mis labios_

Malditas bromas de mal gusto, como si mi trabajo no fuera lo suficientemente estresante, tengo que soportar esto, arrugo el papel e ingreso en mi auto. El camino a casa, es aburrido, hoy se me hizo tarde, es de noche cuando llego a casa, al bajar de mi auto tengo la idea que alguien me observa, ah que idea tan tonta, supongo que la nota me puso nervioso, entro en la casa, vacío, no tengo nada que temer, hay cartas, cuentas en general y un sobre blanco, sin remitente, lo abro.

_Sabes_

_Hace tiempo_

_No veo mi reflejo._

Suficiente. mañana alertare a la policía, pero ahora tomare una ducha, me dirijo al baño, abro la ducha, estoy estrazado, necesito esto, el agua es liberadora, relaja mis músculos, tomo una bata y salgo de la ducha, me pongo en frente del espejo del lavamanos, que ahora esta empañado, agarro, una toalla para secarme el cabello, cuando termino paso la toalla por el espejo, no es posible, Kendall esta detrás mío con una navaja en la mano, trato de moverme pero me detiene, poniéndome la navaja en el cuello, miro el reflejo de sus ojos verdes, llenos de ira, pero a la vez son gélidos.

"Me dejaste" susurra a mi oído, mientras desliza la navaja.

"¡No!" me despierto en un ensordecedor grito, estoy en mi cama, sudando frio, miro mi reloj son la cuatro de la mañana, no había tenido una pesadilla en años, Kendall a socavado en mi psiquis y no puedo detenerlo.

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Llego al sanatorio, no he dormido desde mi pesadilla, espero que hoy no sea un día muy agitado, me dirijo al consultorio sin hablarle a nadie, al entrar Kendall esta esposado en el sofá, dándome la mirada de mi sueño.

"¿Hasta cuando voy a estar así?" trato de controlarme y normalizar mi voz.

"Tu lo decides hablas colaboras y en la siguiente sesión estarás libre" trato de sonar profesional, aunque hay un matiz cansado en mi voz

."¿Que ocurre doc.? Suena cansado" me dice sonriente. "Son tan malos sus sueños conmigo"

"Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia" el asiente. "Hablaras hoy, o te quedaras observando mi rostro"

"Es una oferta tentadora... Sabe algo pienso que tu piel es muy suave y delicada" ahora tiene una sonrisa maligna. Se las arregla para intimidarme; pero puedo usar eso a mi favor, me acerco a el me pongo de cuclillas y lo miro directamente a los ojos, eso provoca que fuerza las cadenas "Gracias por el cumplido y tus ojos son bonitos" vuelve a forzar las cadenas, le incomodo estar sometido, no tener control "Si tu no hablas no me moveré de aquí" su expresión es dura.

"¿Por que eso me molestaría?" trata de sonar tranquilo

"Estoy muy cerca de ti, peo lo suficientemente lejos como para que me alcances, y eso te enloquece" sonrió ante lo ultimo, lo que lo provoca más "Así que ¿Hablaras?"

"Acepto, con una condición, que no vas a querer" esta muy confiado ¿que planea?

"¿Que condición?" lo que sea si hago algún avance.

"A esta sesión le queda hora" sonríe "Si hablo me sacaras las esposas media hora antes de que termine" Que clase de locura "Tu expresión me da un no" niego con la cabeza.

"¿No me harás daño?" una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, le divierte que le tema.

"No, por ahora" se ríe "No debes preocuparte, solo hablaríamos" no confió en el; pero si quiero avanzar debo acceder. "En fin ¿Que quieres que diga?" pregunta.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? "es una pregunta valida para empezar.

"Cinco años, pero tu lo sabes" en realidad si pero es para iniciar.

"¿Por que estas aquí?" También lo se, pero quiero saber si el lo hace

"Por que me dijeron que estoy loco, y vamos para algún lado, por que son preguntas tontas" es muy arrogante.

"Créeme estas preguntas me dicen mucho, pero aquí hay una importante ¿Crees estar loco?" a esto quería llegar.

"¿Te queda alguna duda?" tiene una expresión gélida.

"La pregunta era que si tu crees estarlo" analiza la idea razona y piensa una respuesta.

"Bueno en realidad, lo creo; pero también pienso, que todos estamos, algo locos, todos tenemos un secreto que ocultar, un lado oscuro si lo prefieres" es muy elocuente.

"¿Piensas que puedes rehabilitarte?" esto es un avance importante.

"No" ni siquiera lo pensó.

"Me dirás la razón" me sorprende la rapidez con la que contesto.

"No creo que pueda "curarme", yo no saldré de aquí, nuca seré normal o seguro y la gente nunca me vera de la misma forma" su expresión es triste "Aunque los primeros meses pensaba que saldría; pero al pasar el tiempo perdí la fe, supongo que mi lado oscuro, es mas fuerte" hay melancolía en su voz

"Dices que es mas fuerte, entonces aceptas que hay mas en ti que oscuridad" espero que no se cierre.

"Su-pongo, que tengo algo de luz en mi" no me mira al decirlo "Es la parte de mi que siente misericordia, que perdona, es la parte que me dijo que cortara la soga en lugar de tu cuello" me estremezco al recordarlo, pero me esperanzo, en sus palabras es poco; pero puedo trabajar con eso.

**Kendall**

No se si ceder ante el fue una buena idea, pero logro orillarme, es muy astuto.

"Es el mejor psicólogo que hemos tenido, tal vez lo logre" no te hagas ilusiones Kenneth, pero su media hora paso, es tiempo que me quite las esposas y eso es algo que el sabe, suspira pesadamente, de su bolsillo saca unas llaves sus manos, tiemblan, lo cual me saca una sonrisa "Prometí no lastimarte" trato de calmarlo, el abre una a una las esposas que me sujetan al sillón, finalmente termina, se sienta en su sofá mirándome expectante "¿Por que?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Por que sigues aquí, dijiste que me odiabas" no comprendo.

"Por que para eso estoy aquí, para velar por ti" no le creo, niego con la cabeza "Que me creas o no, da igual, me importa tu bienestar y me importas tu Kendall" acaba de decir mi nombre, me pongo de pie, el esta paralizado, sabe lo que hizo, estoy frente a el, podía acabarlo, pero decido volver a sentarme, se queda consternado.

"Prometí que no te haría daño" tras un suspiro, empieza a sonreír "¿Que te ocurre?"

"Creo que subestimas a la luz en ti" hay una pequeña risa en el "Además pienso que puedes rehabilitarte, o curarte si lo prefieres, solo tienes que dejarme hacerlo" no se si puedo confiar en el "Te parece si terminamos la sesión" asiento levemente.

"¿me drogaras?" lo ha hecho los últimos 4 días.

"No, si prometes no intentar nada" sigue con esa sonrisa

"¿Confías en mi?" asiente "Entonces lo prometo"

"Genial, sabes, has hecho un progreso maravilloso, hoy, así que desde mañana vendrás por tus propios medios y no estarás esposado" en realidad confía en mi.

Me lleva a mi habitación seguido de cerca por los enfermeros, llegamos a mi habitación, ya es de noche. El saca una píldora que miro extrañado.

"Un rápido ejercicio de confianza, esta es una píldora para dormir si mi crees tómala" me entrega una botella de agua, agarro la píldora y me la meto en la boca fingiendo que la pase.

"¿Me revisaras?" otros lo hacen.

"No, confió en que la tragaste" dice mientras sale de mi habitación, y yo trago la píldora.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Estoy en un campo de girasoles, ya he tenido esta pesadilla.

"Kendall, Kendall" aunque solo sea un sueño, su voz es encantadora.

"Hola hermanita", la estrecho en un abrazo la amo tanto, adoro esta parte de la pesadilla, siento una brizna de ceniza en mi mejilla, pero odio esta parte, la ceniza aumenta, esta trae al fuego, los hermosos girasoles son convertidos en carbón, me volteo hacia Katie, pero ahora es diferente, me esta sonriendo, a pesar de que el fuego se acerca.

"Confió en ti Kendall" me entrega un papel "¿Por que tu no haces lo mismo?" abro el papel.

_Confía en ti_

Eso dice el papel, lo miro justo antes de quelas columnas de fuego nos envuelva.

Despierto suavemente, estoy en mi habitación y hay un poco de luz, esta por amanecer, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, en verdad solo era una píldora para dormir.

"Ves deberíamos confiar en Logan" No lo se

"Nos dijo la verdad y cree que puede ayudarnos" Estarías feliz si lo intento una vez mas.

"Si, no me gusta decirte que hagas cosas malas" Sabes eres un niño

"Sip, pero soy tu niño" esta bien una vez mas.

"Bravo sabia que recapacitarías, créeme será lo mejor" Espero que no te equivoques pero espero que Logan halla sido sincero.

"Por que confió en el".

**Este es el capitulo, en fin estamos en carnaval asi que tengo yiempo libre, mañana actualizare "Yo podría ser ese", en fin como siempre sus comentarios son importantes es mas sus comentarios mantienen viva esta historia.**

**Experia**


	5. Silueta

**Hola a todos, bien quería informarles que actualizare los sábados, de ahora en adelante, por comodidad para mi, en fin supongo que este capitulo es... "Extraño" ustedes juzgaran si para bien o para mal.**

**La canción es "Fear of the dark" de Iron Maiden**

**Logan**

Me siento en realidad muy motivado, por la nueva actitud de Kendall, pero no puedo confiarme, su psiquis es muy volátil, por lo tanto debo aprovechar su actitud receptiva. Estoy en la entrada del sanatorio, debo Apresurarme.

"Doctor Mitchell" una voz me llama me volteo, y veo a la Dra. Rose "Necesito hablar con usted"

"Claro; pero puede caminar conmigo" asiente mientras avanzamos hacia la habitación de Kendall

"¿Como se siente con su trabajo?" que pregunta tan rara.

"Genial, es lo que siempre he querido" le doy una amplia sonrisa que la desconcierta.

"¿Y Kendall?" hay un matiz inquisidor en su voz.

"Hemos tenido roses, pero creo que estamos haciendo avances" abre mucho los ojos, esta anonadada.

"Eres la primera persona que me dice algo positivo de el" mueve los ojos como pensando algo, mientras llegamos a la habitación "Tienes mucho compromiso, sabes hay otra plaza, como encargado de piso, tiene una mejor remuneración ¿Te interesa?" sus labios carmesí tienen esa sonrisa, la pregunta me desconcierta.

"Pero no he terminado con Kendall" su expresión se endurece.

"Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo" eso me indigna "Al menos piénsalo" sé que no me dejara en paz si me niego.

"Esta bien lo pensare" me da una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa mientras se aleja, niego con la cabeza, en verdad nadie ni siquiera el propio Kendall cree que pueda curarse, es deprimente, al ingresar en la habitación, veo a un Kendal sentado al borde de su cama mirando el infinito.

"Sabes creía que ahora, estaría esposado a ese sillón" luce confundido.

"Y aun pensando eso tomaste la píldora" ahora me mira directamente, hay mucha intensidad en su mirar.

"Si, no entiendo porque lo hice" ¿Que le ocurre?, me acerco hasta estar a su lado.

"Ken..." me detiene levantando la mano, poniéndola frente a mi rostro.

"No lo hagas" niega compulsivamente.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" ahora tiene una sonrisa torcida.

"Le agradas" me confunde "Confía en ti, mas que yo, por lo menos"

"¿De que hablas?" su mirada se congela.

"Kenneth tiene fe en ti" Kenneth recuerdo que en su archivo había notas de psicólogos que lo trataron cuando niño que hablaban de un amigo imaginario de nombre Kenneth. "Y me estaba convenciendo" ¿estaba? "Pero no debo" pero que le ocurre.

"¿Quien es Kenneth?" ahora junta sus manos sobre su estomago, dirige su mirada de nuevo al vacío.

"Es una parte de mi" los datos estaban equivocados, no es un amigo imaginario, es una personalidad. "Hace mucho, que no hablaba de el"

"Y es tu lado oscuro, o tu luz" su mirada sigue en el vacío e igual de gélida

"Ninguno, él es como un niño, a veces otorga la clemencia, pero también me dice que haga cosas malas, cosas terribles" hace una expresión de amargura en la ultima parte "¡Largo!" hay ira en su voz

"Pe..." me aleja de un empujón que me derriba

"¡Vete ahora!" no le hago ningún bien al quedarme, decido retirarme, no sé que ocurrió, pero no lo voy a averiguar hoy.

**Kendall.**

No debí ceder, el casi me engaña, quiso enredarme con esa sonrisa, y su "confianza" en mi, para luego dejarme igual que todos los demás.

"Pero no acepto". Escucha hoy no estoy de humor Kenneth, además es cuestión de tiempo, nos deja deberías dejar de ser tan idiota.

"No soy un idiota" si lo eres, te ocultas tras una mascara de inocencia, cuando sabemos que no eres, no, no somos inocentes.

"Pero él puede..." nada él no puede hacer nada, por que se ira acéptalo.

"Escucha, eres muy intransigente, el ni siquiera acepto y tu lo echaste ahora si nos dejara" Y que querías que hiciera, que mintiera sobre lo que siento, así como el.

"No, solo debes decirle lo que necesitamos" Creo que es un poco tarde.

"No esta todo perdido, es mas tengo una idea" nada de tus ideas, la ultima nos puso en este agujero.

"Prometo que esta saldrá mejor" Seguro.

"Si" Te escucho.

"Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer..."

**Logan.**

Después de que Kendall básicamente me echara, decidí familiarizarme con la oferta de la Dra. Rose solo para consumir el día, conocí el piso en el que me pondría a cargo, no es nada difícil, delirios, alucinaciones, trastornos compulsivos, nada que no se pueda manejar, y no tendría contacto directo con ellos, Rose me dijo que me ofrecía este puesto, por ser el primero, que hace un avance con Kendall, si supiera que por cada paso retrocedo tres, la oferta es tentadora, una buena paga y es mucho mas seguro, pero todavía no acepto, no lo se, no lo creo correcto.

Estoy saliendo del sanatorio, entre todo el tragan de mi posible nuevo empleo, termino saliendo mas tarde que de costumbre, cargo una carpeta que contiene mi contrato, la Dra. Rose dijo que el empleo, era para mi y que firmara el contrato, cuando me de cuenta de que Kendall es un caso perdido, ese criterio no lo comparto, es mas me molesta mucho, el parqueadero esta algo vacío, llego hasta mi auto, tengo la sensación de que me observan, niego con la cabeza, ese sueño me afecto mucho, estoy pensando cosas, entro en mi auto, para encaminarme a casa, el camino es igual al de todos los días, llego es increíble son cerca de las diez de la noche, me bajo en el sótano de mi edificio, esta muy oscuro me dirijo hasta la entrada, escucho unos pasos detrás mio, me volteo y… nada.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" le digo a la oscuridad, avanzo algo presuroso, entro por una puerta que me guía al vestíbulo, donde el portero esta sentado viendo los monitores.

"Buenas noches Dr. Mitchell" le correspondo con una pequeña reverencia. Mientras me apresuro a entrar en el ascensor, ahora estoy seguro de que estoy solo, estoy algo nervioso eso es todo, llego hasta mi piso abro la puerta de mi apartamento, cuando veo que una sombra cruza por el final del pasillo, me apresuro a seguirla llego al final del pasillo, nada, necesito descansar supongo que el día me estreso, mañana espero que sea mejor y que Kendall este de un mejor humor.

Entro a mi habitación ya vestido con mi ropa de dormir, estoy muy cansado, y nervioso, me derrumbo en mi cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos, que tonto olvide arroparme, veo la hora 3am, me volteo y me doy cuenta de que estoy arropado, no recuerdo haberlo hecho, me siento y veo mi habitación esta muy oscura, sin embargo en una esquina logro divisar una… ¿Silueta?, rápidamente intento encontrar el interruptor de la luz, lo encuentro y lo presiono, no hay nada, en la esquina solo hay un sillón.<p>

"Cálmate" digo en voz alta "No hay nadie aquí es solo tu imaginación" respiro una, dos y tres veces antes de volver a apagar la luz no hay nadie trato de convencerme mientras el sueño me envuelve.

**Tiempo****Tiempo**

Me despierto a las seis en punto como de costumbre, estoy mucho mas tranquilo, me ducho y me visto hasta las 6:30, Creo que hoy tomare algo aquí, me dirijo a la cocina creo que tengo yogurt en el refrigerador, me acerco y me quedo pasmado ante lo que mis ojos ven, pegadas con dos imanes al refrigerador hay dos notas escritas en sangre.

_Ayúdame_

_No me dejes_

Eso dicen las dos notas, pero quien, no, no es posible, olvidándome de desayunar bajo al vestíbulo, donde ahora están haciendo el cambio de guardia.

"¡Franco!" detengo al que va de salida el mismo que me recibió anoche "Después de mi alguien entro anoche"

"No doctor ¿Por qué?" responde extrañado.

"¿Eh? Esperaba a alguien creí que pudo perderse" me mira incrédulo "Solo era eso" asiente y se va.

De camino a mi trabajo, solo puedo pensar en que fue una sola persona, pero es imposible, seguramente es alguien que quiere asustarme, no lo se tal vez un compañero de trabajo, pero ¿Por qué? Mi trabajo no es nada envidiable o tal vez por la oferta de Rose, no lo se hay tanto en mi cabeza, esa nube de pensamientos esta conmigo hasta que llego al sanatorio, entro apresuradamente sin hablar con nadie, me dirijo a la habitación de Kendall debo asegurarme de que sigue aquí, ingreso y esta de espaldas viendo por su ventana, eso me tranquiliza.

"Sabes, deberías arroparte en las noches" sus palabras me dejan helado, no es posible, empieza a reírse mientras me muestra una venda que cubre una herida en su mano izquierda "¿Me ayudaras?" se vira hacia mi con una sonrisa que no veía desde nuestro primer encuentro.

**Bien ese fue el capitulo, y este capitulo es especial, por que es el ultimo capitulo que escribí, cuando le di vida a esta historia, y supongo que deje de escribirla, por que pensé que no seria bien recibida, pero me demostraron lo contrario, de cualquier modo, estaré actualizando el próximo sábado y como siempre Dejen review, como escribí en mi perfil son súper importantes para mi y subiré un capitulo de mi boceto esta noche .**

**Experia.**


	6. Ayudame

**Hola, quería decir que estoy sorprendido, el sábado anterior que actualicé la historia, tuvo 150 vistos en ese día, vaya es increíble, bueno aquí estamos un nuevo sábado y una nueva actualización, en fin espero que la disfruten.**

**La canción es Awake and Alive se Skillet**

**Logan.**

No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que debería hacer, podría alertarle a Rose y lo llevarían a confinamiento, podría salir corriendo o podría seguirle el juego, eso podría funcionar.

"¿Con que te ayudo?" si reconoce el problema, puedo solucionarlo.

"Lo que acabo de hacer esta mal" es consiente de sus actos.

"Dime como lo hiciste" me mira de reojo

"Hace tiempo averigüé como salir y deberías cerrar con llave tu auto" Ok me siento tonto

"Si puedes irte por que regresas" lo piensa un segundo.

"No me serviría de nada me obligarían a volver en cuanto me encontraran" suspira "para eso quiero tu ayuda, si pudiese curarme, podría salir sentirme libre ver cosas nuevas "entre todo el miedo que tengo veo algo de esperanza, me acerco a él y pongo la mano sobre su hombro

"El hecho de que seas consiente de todo eso, es una buena señal" mira al vacío "Hare como que esto no paso, pero al menos dime ¿Porque no me lo dijiste personalmente?"

"Te hubiera gustado que te despierte para decírtelo" esa idea me da escalofríos ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo en mi apartamento?

"No me refiero a aquí ahora" se muestra extrañado.

"No ibas a dejarme" Por eso estaba así

"No, que te hace pensar eso" me mira como si supiera algo que yo no

"Te escuche ayer con Rose" Oh malinterpreto las cosas "¿Tomaras el empleo?"

"Nunca lo haría Kendall" noto que se relaja "¿En que quieres que te ayude?"

"A ganar la guerra" mira el vacío "Contra mi oscuridad"

"¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?" se sienta en su cama

"Desde hace tiempo no lo hacia" una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla "Me había rendido"

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?" me mira directamente, siguiéndome hasta que me siento a su lado.

"Tú" me apunta con el dedo "No preguntes el porqué, ya que no lo se, solo sé que me siento lleno de fuerza cuando estoy condigo" ríe un poco "Tú eres diferente" dice antes de caer en mis brazos, dormido siento una tibieza, es su respiración, mezclada con unas cuantas lagrimas, mi teléfono suena lo contesto.

"Dígame" se oye su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas pero sus palabras me alegran.

"No sabe lo feliz que me hace oír eso, muchas gracias, aprecio eso" se despide y luego cuelga, vuelvo a mi posición con un Kendall que dormita pacíficamente en mi regazo, lo observo, si la gente lo viera así no creería que es capaz de hacer daño, pero no es así como lo ven, no es así como él se ve, tan pacifico tan inocente, no podría dejarlo, a menos que ya no tuviera efectos positivos en el, pero aun así no me rendiría fácil, no el confía en mi y no lo defraudare.

**Kendall**

Al abrir mis ojos veo que sigo en el regazo de Logan, el cual esta leyendo.

"No te has movido" interrumpe su lectura

"Dije que no me iría" me da una cálida sonrisa "Mañana tendrás una sorpresa"

"No me gustan las sorpresas" me enderezo "Me alteran"

"Ese es el punto" ¿Qué?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada importante" su reloj suena "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Tuve un sueño muy extraño" se sienta al borde de la cama "Y es recurrente"

"Soy todo oídos" suspiro.

"Comienza como otro sueño recurrente, estoy en un campo y mi hermanita juega conmigo, el fuego viene hacia nosotros" me hace una señal para que continúe "Y se diferencia, por que ella esta tranquila, me dice que confié en mi" esta analizando mis palabras "¿Qué significa?"

"Como psicólogo diría que tu subconsciente te dice que tienes que confiar en ti para superar esto" sonríe "Pero preferiría creer que tu hermana quiere lo mejor para ti y te contacta en tus sueños".

"Eso es poco científico" le saco una sonrisa.

"Puede ser, pero dime crees en ti" niego con la cabeza "Si no lo haces no te curaras".

"No puedo confiar en mi mismo, siempre le hago daño a los que están cerca" niego violentamente.

"Kendall, mírame" lo miro sus ojos son cálidos "De ahora en adelante quiero que prometas que no vas a volver a ver hacia el pasado, mantén tu mente en el futuro y piensa en lo brillante que puede ser con poco esfuerzo" busca en su bolsillo y saca dos hojas de papel, son mis mensajes los pone sobre mis sabanas extendidos "Cuando vi estas notas sentí pánico" me mira muy serio cuando lo dice "Iba a huir de aquí cuando vi el corte en tu mano" se acomoda "Pero luego pensé en lo escrito, estas notas representan tus primeros pasos para salir de aquí, ahora quiero que me digas lo que quieres"

"Quiero curarme" respondo.

"Y ¿Qué es eso?" me mira muy serio.

"Quiero salir de aquí" su expresión es igual.

"Eso es todo" me toma de las manos "Dime todo lo que quieres"

"Quiero mi vida, todo lo que no hice por esta enfermedad quiero otra oportunidad"

"Responde ¿Quién te lo impide?"

"Yo mismo, y mi actitud de vencido" sonríe ampliamente.

"Eso va a volver a pasar, te rendirás de nuevo" niego con fuerza "Excelente, mañana quiero que lo demuestres" asiento algo temeroso.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

No estoy seguro de que hora es, pero el sol ha salido, en verdad logro motivarme, creo que puedo hacerlo; sin embargo tengo recelo de esa dichosa sorpresa.

"Logan no haría algo que nos lastime" Pero dijo que era una prueba, y si fracaso

"Debemos confiar en nosotros mismos" Es difícil.

"Lo lograremos no puede ser tan malo" eso espero, mi puerta se abre revelando a Logan algo ansioso.

"Kendall acompáñame" me levanto y lo sigo por el pasillo hasta el salón, todo parece normal "Bien, como dije ayer te tengo una sorpresa" me voltea ahora el me guía hasta que siento contra mi espalda el borde de una silla "Preparado" asiento con muy poca fuerza, mientras me voltea, no creo poder resistir eso.

"Hola hijo" ahí esta con la misma cara de temor y decepción que tenia al dejarme aquí.

"¿Mamá?" esto será difícil de afrontar lo presiento

**Bien este capitulo, es algo corto, porque tenia que acabar aquí en fin espero que les haya gustado**. **Como siempre espero ansioso los comentarios.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Kendall? Escríbanlo los comentarios, quisiera ver cuantos aciertan espero que no muchos, no me gustaría ser tan obvio, bueno me despido no sin recordarles que actualizo mis historias todos los sábados, Gracias hasta la próxima**

**Experia**


	7. Limites

**Hello everybody, no ya en serio, aquí me reporto como cada sábado, había dicho que el capitulo anterior tuvo un corte muy necesario, y mantengo eso, pero ese hecho, provoco que el capitulo fuera corto, en fin este capitulo es dulce si lo comparan con el resto de la historia, pero el titulo es "Déjame llevarte a la luz" y así debe ser, espero que les guste.**

**La canción es "Memory Remains" de Metallica **

**Kendall**

_Flashback._

_Hay ceniza cayendo del cielo directo a un campo grisáceo, todo lo que queda del lugar que llame hogar, supongo que lo que hice no esta bien._

_"No debes ser pesimista" cállate esto es tu culpa, a lo lejos oigo los sollozos de mi madre, me acerco a ella._

_"Mamá yo..." me detiene con una señal deja de sollozar, pero las lagrimas siguen brotando._

_"No digas nada, solo cállate" me mira, sus ojos están inyectados de sangre, pero su iris es gélido, levanta la vista y asiente, en ese momento, siento que me toman por los hombros y me levantan son agentes de policía, me retuerzo tratando de liberarme, cuando siento un leve pinchazo y mis fuerzas se van, ya no ofrezco resistencia._

_Tiempo*****Tiempo_

_"Escucha hijo, esto es por tu bien" no puedo mirar a mi madre a los ojos aunque no lo demuestre sé que me odia. "Recuerda que te amo"_

_"Si lo hicieras no estaría con esta camisa de fuerza, ni me llevarías a prisión y tampoco tendrían que estar estos dos" señalo a los enfermeros que están a mis lados en la parte trasera del auto._

_"No crees que te ame" niego lentamente, mientras llegamos a esta prisión, me sacan a fuerza del auto, una mujer nos recibe lleva un bata medica blanca una sonrisa carmesí algo intimidante._

_"Señora Knight estamos felices de recibirla soy la doctora Rose" mi madre solo le corresponde el saludo, pero no habla. "Y tú debes ser Kendall" usa el tono que se usaría con un infante, se acerca confiada levanta un dedo y me apunta con el "Espero que nos llevemos bien" sonríe y le correspondo la sonrisa antes de morderla con toda la fuerza que tengo, los enfermeros me separan de ella._

_"Cuanto lo siento" mi madre interviene_

_"No se preocupe" se toca el dedo que tiene un corte, me paso la lengua por los dientes probando su sangre._

_"Aquí te cuidaran hijo, mejor que yo" me volteo, ella tiene una expresión triste y melancólica, yo no le contesto, me intenta abrazar pero yo me aparto, contiene un sollozo "Adiós Ken..." niego violentamente mientras me volteo, solo escucho que se retira._

_Fin del flashback_

Esa fue la última vez que la vi al menos hasta ahora, se ve vieja, desaliñada nerviosa.

"¿Ahora te crees capaz?" Logan me mira extrañado y ella solo se estremece.

"Nunca debí pensar que lo era" esto me es difícil.

"Pe-pe..." trato de controlarme "Logan, ¿Por qué?".

"Creo que hablar con tu madre, es una manera de que enfrentes tu pasado para que lo olvides" usa un tono profesional, algo frio. "Pero si gustas nos vamos" aquí pinto mi línea no puedo, si no hubiera estado atado la ultima vez que la vi la habría atacado.

"No esta bien" me ofrece una silla la cual uso para sentarme él se sienta entre los dos.

"Excelente, Señora Knight quiero que le diga todo lo que sintió aquel día" se refiere a cuando me dejo "Le doy mi palabra de que Kendall no le hará ningún daño ¿Verdad?" asiento tortuosamente.

"Aquel día yo estaba destrozada, acababan de alejar lo ultimo que quedaba de mi familia" hay inseguridad y miedo en su voz

"Si estabas tan destrozada por que me dejaste" le doy una mirada fría.

"Kendall, agradecería que no la interrumpieras" me dice Logan en tono serio

"Esta bien" digo como un chiquillo

"Tu rechazo me lastimo mucho hijo" no le creo "No pude mas, no podía seguir negando tu enfermedad por eso cedi ante el fallo" no quiero seguir oyéndola "El doctor Mitchell me dijo que fuera sincera y lo seré, después de la tristeza y la depresión sentí paz, tranquilidad, pero mi paz no es completa, no si sé que tu no tienes lo mismo" me toma de las manos "Cuando te traje aquí tenia la esperanza de que pudieras salir, y aun mantengo tal esperanza"

"Ahora Kendall, di lo que sientes ahora que escuchaste esto" no se a donde vamos con esto.

"Siento, confusión porque para mi nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido, siento pena porque te refugiaras en sentimientos tan vanos y ¡siento ira, porque te rindieras al igual que todos! "Grito mientras aprieto mi agarre sobre sus manos lastimándola, volteo a ver a Logan que tiene una mirada de decepción "Y me arrepiento" suelto su mano.

"¿Por qué?" me dice Logan.

"Mamá, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, lamento estar vivo" su expresión esta llena de sorpresa

"No" interviene Logan "Debes arrepentirte, de tus actos, de tus errores; pero no de tu vida, jamás de tu vida quiero que recuerdes eso" sostiene mis manos con las suyas "Los enfermeros te llevaran a tu habitación" asiento despacio, le hace una señal a mi madre y ella se levanta.

"Adiós hijo" levanto la vista y tiene lagrimas.

"Adiós Mamá" ella se aleja junto con Logan.

**Logan**

"Aprecio mucho su ayuda señora Knight" pobre mujer, estamos casi saliendo del sanatorio, mientras la llevo a su auto.,

"¿Piensa que pueda salir?"

"Sé que puede salir" me consta "Y tengo fe en el"

"Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo" llegamos a su auto.

"Usted tiene fe en su hijo" mira el infinito

"No, tengo fe en ti" eso es agridulce.

"Vera, es alegador, pero sé que tiene fe en su hijo siempre la a tenido si no, no hubiera venido a hablar con el cuando aun es inestable"

"Eres importante para el puedo sentirlo" me da un profundo abrazo "Gracias, por regresarme algo de esperanza" apenas contengo las lagrimas, mientras ella entra a su auto y parte.

Entro en la habitación de Kendall y esta de pie viendo por su ventana como ayer

"De todo lo que podías hacer" hay lagrimas en su rostro "¿Por qué?"

"Era necesario" me da una mirada mortal.

"¡Necesario!" no debo mostrar miedo "¿Que parte de eso te lo parecía?"

"Todo Kendall" se voltea en un movimiento, y se encuentra delante mio.

"Dime el todo" usa un tono amenazante, pero sus ojos no son fríos, esta asustado.

"El todo es el conocimiento" sus ojos no dejan de moverse "Acabas de hacer algo insólito, le dijiste lo que sentías a una persona en la cual no confías" Y no lo culpo "Ahora puedes hacer lo que desees hacer" me toma por la bata y me pone contra la pared.

"¿Que ganaste con eso?" Me pregunta con ira.

"Esperanza" se confunde "Eso me dio esperanza, me dio fe, en que puedes facilitar tu confianza y eso es parte de tu sanación" no me baja pero esta relajado.

"¿Como puedo confiar en los demás? Si todos me abandonan" se muestra triste.

"En la vida siempre habrá soledad y abandono, pero también habrá afecto y fraternidad" reflexiona lo que digo.

"Eso no se aplica a mi, es preferible la muerte a convivir conmigo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" ahora mira el vacío "Quiero que me mires mientras contestas" a regañadientes posa sus orbes en mi.

"Mi padre, murió" hay nostalgia en sus ojos.

"En un accidente laboral" niega de forma agresiva.

"No él se arrojó a desde del andamio" Esta serio pero ¿como lo sabe? "El dejo una nota"

"¿Que nota?" sus ojos se tornan gélidos.

"Su nota suicida, decía que no podía mas, que estaba cansado de todo esto" hay un matiz triste e iracundo en su voz.

"¿Le has dicho a alguien?" niega con la cabeza.

"No quería hacerlo, mamá no lo habría soportado" es extraño que sea condescendiente "¿Es mi culpa?"

"No, y nunca lo pienses" respondo "Quiero que sepas que no estarás solo, que no te abandonaran, que no te abandonare" me baja.

"Lo dices en serio" asiento "¿Como puedo estar seguro?"

"La única garantía es mi palabra, tu veras en cuanto valoras eso" observa dudoso, meditabundo cuando una sonrisa aparece, pero no es sádica ni aterradora, es sincera y feliz.

"Espero que me consideres como un amigo ya no como un doctor" por favor responde, me estrecha en un abrazo necesitado muy fuerte que me deja sin aire, siento humedad en mi rostro, es una lagrima. "Estoy tan feliz por esto" le susurro con lo ultimo que me queda de aire, me suelta. "¿Estas feliz?"

"Como no lo eh estado en mucho tiempo y todo te lo debo, gracia..." lo detengo.

"Quiero que me agradezcas cuando salgas de aquí, ¿entendido?" asiente levemente. "Continuemos con nuestro trabajo".

"Claro" para el eso es entusiasta.

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

El día salió esplendido, con unos pequeños altibajos, al inicio, pero el resto fue genial, sabia que le haría bien ver a su madre, sé que la ama y ella lo ama a él, pero seria imposible tratar su relación al menos por ahora, sin embargo hicimos avances significativos con su paranoia, espero seguir así, por que le tengo una sorpresa, pero aseguro que esta será de su agrado.

**Kendall.**

"Viva, estamos bien" No te hagas muchas ilusiones, solo tuvimos, un avance.

"Bueno, estaremos bien" En verdad eres infantil, debería decirle a Logan que me ayude a dejar de oírte.

"No lo harías, tu me amas" ¿Por qué habría de amarte? No haces nada bueno

"Bueno, porque estamos locos y además yo te dije que tuviéramos fe en Logan" Ok tal vez no te odie del todo.

"Mientes me amas" no empieces, hacia tiempo que no hablaba tanto con nadie que no fuera Kenneth, y hace mas que no pensaba en mi madre.

"No olvides que sonreímos por la alegría" si eso también, vaya hace milagros.

"Es por que le importamos" Ok le importamos, y es capaz de devolverme mi vida, espero que esa posibilidad se concrete.

"Lo hará, Logan no se rendirá" ¿Cual es tu fascinación por el?

"La misma que la tuya" ¡Cállate!, aun oigo su risa en mi cabeza, que ideas tan tontas se le ocurren.

"Si...Ideas" muy tontas por cierto

"Lo que tu digas" suficiente, mejor durmamos me arropo, y caigo en el primer sueño real que eh tenido desde que estoy aquí.

**Bien este es el capitulo, en verdad estoy feliz ha sido una buena semana, por que me fui al concierto de Metallica en fin quería decir, dos cosas, uno estoy dejando de odiar esta historia, dos traer esta historia a la luz y que siga quedando bien es muy difícil.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Tienen su Kenneth? Y si es o fuese así ¿Como se llamaría? Yo si tengo uno y se llama Nathaniel.**

**Experia.**


	8. Emociones antiguas

**Hola, bien quería decir algo muy importante esta es la primera actualización en casi dos meses, perteneciente a déjame llevarte a la luz, las razones de ello ya las he dicho, en fin, mas o menos hace dos semanas baje mis historias d fue una gran decisión porque así se abrieron a un publico mas grande, por eso algunos pusieron comentarios diciendo que no conocían mi historia, en fin habiendo explicado eso, los dejo con la serie, de emociones, así se llamaran los siguientes tres capítulos, espero que los disfruten.**

**La canción es Don't cry de gun's and roses**

**Logan**

Es impresionante que ya haya pasado un mes desde que estoy aquí, lo mejor es que Kendall, a tenido, enormes mejorías, es mas ya no esta en aislamiento, hemos hecho avances en casi todos los aspectos, su paranoia, el auto mutila miento, e inclusive hemos hecho avances en las relaciones con su madre, justo ahora veo algo que me obliga a sonreír, Kendall esta jugando cartas con otro interno, me oculto en una esquina, verlo así tranquilo, en fraternidad, me hace pensar que vale la pena el esfuerzo

"¡Ha te gane Will!" se levanta feliz "Ahora paga" espera ¿Que? veo como el otro interno, saca toda una cajetilla de cigarrillos, me acerco lentamente, el guarda la cajetilla en sus bolsillos

"Veo que te divertís Kendall" le digo desde atrás sobresaltándolo.

"Hola Doc" dice espantado.

"¿Que pasa Kendall?" le digo entornando la mirada

"Nada" a veces es un niño, yo niego con la cabeza

"Lamento, interrumpirte, pero tenemos cosas que hacer" le digo muy serio, el asiente y se levanta, avanzamos por el salón hasta los pasillos, para llegar a mi consultorio, me detengo en la puerta.

"Entrégame los cigarrillos" le digo y el muestra una expresión de fastidio, mientras me da la cajetilla.

"Will tiene razón ustedes nos vigilan" entorno la mirada

"Mejor entremos" su expresión se endurece, mientras entramos, hago que se siente en el sillon "Hoy, quiero intentar algo nuevo"

"¿Debería sentirme alagado o asustado?" abro mucho los ojos

"No quiero responder eso" asiente despacio "Y me refería a la hipnosis"

"Esa charlatanería" dice algo frustrado

"Esta probado, y ayudara mucho, solo colabora"

"Lo que digas Loggie" entorno la mirada, suspiro pesadamente.

"Quiero que te relajes" le digo "Cierra los ojos" me obedece "Te sientes cansado" asiente "Duerme" sus movimientos se vuelven nulos "¿Estas dormido?"

"Eso quisieras" me dice al abrir los ojos y sacar una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Kendall!" se ríe

"¿Que?" Me dice entre risas

"Colabora" le digo molesto.

"Sabes cuando te enojas, arrugas la nariz" Me entorna la mirada

"Solo tómalo enserio" el sonríe

"¿Cual es mi motivación?" suspiro con fastidio

"Si enserio colaboras te devuelvo tu caja de cigarrillos" digo en señal de rendición

"Suena bien acepto" me da una sonrisa complaciente

"Ok, comencemos" se recuesta "Concéntrate, relájate" su respiración se vuelve uniforme, calmada "Estas cayendo en un profundo sueño" sus movimientos se reducen

"Solo escuchas mi voz" no se mueve "Dime tu nombre"

"Kendall Donald Knight" me dice de forma uniforme casi robótica.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"23" bien ahora iré mas profundo.

"¿Algo te atormenta?" asiente "Respóndeme con palabras"

"Si" dice del mismo modo

"¿Que es?" Estoy ansioso, pero debo mantener calma mi voz

"La culpa" bien es interesante

"¿Que te a culpa?" se estremece

"La memoria de mi hermana" dice y noto que lagrimas brotan por la comisura de sus parpados

"Kendall, escuchas mi voz" esta agitado.

"Si" responde.

"Bien quiero que te calmes, solo relájate" su expresión corporal se reduce, esta calmo "Lo haces bien, ahora iras en tu mente, hasta aquel día" frunce el seño "Recuerda que estoy contigo, pero debes decirme lo que ves" se vuelve a relajar "¿Preparado?" asiente "¿Que ves?"

"Estoy en la secundaria, golpeando a unos chicos"

"¿Por qué los golpeas?"

"Molestaban a mi hermana"

"¿Amas a tu hermana?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué la molestaban?"

"Por mi causa"

"¿Y ella te lo reprochaba?"

"Nunca, pero mamá si"

"¿Que mas ves?"

"Estoy en casa, el director, llamo a mamá por mi reprochable actuación, me dejo con mi hermana en casa, estaba en el baño con una Gillette, cortándome los antebrazos"

"Continua" toma una profunda respiración

"Todo empezó, con un olor a quemado, seguido del humo, no lo tome en cuenta, y proseguí, Kenneth me dijo que siguiera, pasaron los minutos y el humo era denso, salí del baño y toda la planta baja estaba envuelta en llamas, veo en el suelo un bulto, me acerco y es mi hermana, abre los ojos _"Te estaba buscando"_ con el rostro lleno de lagrimas la cargo para llevarla por entre las llamas y logro salir de la casa, veo a Katie, ya no se mueve, la sacudo, no despierta, que ocurre, no respira" suficiente.

"Kendall, ¿Sabes como inicio el fuego?" niega con la cabeza "¿Por qué te culpas?"

"Porque pude haberla salvado, si no hubiera estado cortándome y la hubiera vigilado"

"Cuando cuente tres, razonaras, que eso fue un accidente, que no es tu culpa y lo vivido aquí no lo recordaras ¿Esta claro?"

"Si"

"Bien; Uno, dos, tres"

**Kendall**

Me despierto, rayos me dormí, volteo a ver a Logan que tiene los ojos rojos.

"Logan, lo siento me dormí" parpadea y suelta unas cuantas lagrimas "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Háblame de tu hermana" ¿Que me acaba de pedir? "¿Que te hace sentir?"

"Amor, nostalgia" ¿Que dije?, Logan ahora me sonríe

"Nada mas" trato de pensar, pero no siento nada mas

"¿Algo te atormenta?" me mira detenidamente.

"Tú" abre mucho los ojos "Tu, pensarías que si, pero no"

"Lo siguiente que vamos a tratar, son tus lapsus mentalis, hacia mi" _Lapsus, seguro_ Tu no hables.

"Me debes algo" le sonrío mientras me incorporo, el asiente, saca del bolsillo de su mandil, la caja.

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo" empieza a sonreír, mientras vacía la caja, y guarda los cigarrillos "Y como cumpliste, toma" me da la caja vacía.

"Me engañaste" ríe un poco "Vilmente"

"No, dije que te daría tu caja de cigarrillos, pero no dije que te daría los cigarrillos" me sonríe.

"Eres un maldito" mueve un poco los ojos y asiente

"Si, en fin, tomemos un descanso" asiento indignado, se levanta, al igual que yo, y salimos de esa habitación.

"Doctor Mitchell" esa voz, nos volteamos y es Rose "Podría hablar con usted por un minuto".

"Por supuesto" dice, ella me da una mirada escrutadora.

"En privado" dice sin dejar de mirarme.

"Lo que quiera decirme, me lo puede decir frente a Kendall" le sonrío, mientras su expresión cambia, a enojo

"Bien, se esta analizando su petición pero debe presentar evidencia" dice viendo a Logan.

"Correcto, tengo las pruebas, y las presentare en estos días" Rose me da una mirada de desprecio

"Excelente, doctor, lo veré luego"

"Adiós doctora" digo junto con Logan, ella solo asiente

"Me odia" Le digo a Logan cuando se aleja.

"Rayos si" ríe entre sus palabras

"Por cierto ¿Que petición?" me quede pensando en eso

"Nada especial, ya te enteraras, ahora, prosigamos" comienza a caminar por el pasillo

"Me estas evadiendo" le grito

"Si" responde de la misma manera

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Me despierto, es mitad de la noche, mi habitación esta muy oscura, hasta que en una esquina, empieza a brillar una luz, en la cual hay una sombra

"Hola hermano mayor" mi hermana se acerca a mi es tal y como la recuerdo

"¿Eres un sueño?" le digo al levantarme de la cama, e ir hacia ella

"Puede ser" la estrujo en un abrazo "Estoy feliz"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres libre" me devuelve el abrazo "Libre de las viejas emociones y de mi"

"No espera, yo no quiero alejarme de ti" me sonríe con su rostro angelical.

"Y jamás lo harás, pero ya no seré tu tormento, y eso es bueno, adiós hermano mayor"

"Por favor, no" ella solo sonríe, mientras desaparece, y con ella la luz, me quedo ahí, en el suelo de la habitación, de rodillas, veo el lugar donde estaba mi hermana, hay una nota.

_Kendall, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad_

_Por eso te pido que te abras a las_

_Emociones nuevas_

_Te quiere_

_Katie_

Desearía saber a lo que se refiere "Yo lo se" por favor no digas tonterías.

"Deberíamos seguir ese consejo" Tal vez.

**Bien ese fue el capitulo, como dije este es el primero de tres capítulos de la serie emociones, como siempre pido su opinión en los comentarios, Hasta el otro fin de semana**

**Pd: Saben tengo una nueva historia un Kames llamado el seminarista de ojos verdes y lo promocionare con estas dos hermanas que he actualizado.**

**Experia**


	9. Emociones nuevas

**Hola mundo, bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo de la serie emociones, bueno, yo no llamaría a este capitulo romántico, pero si dulce, no se, ustedes decidan, también quería mencionar que los capítulos, que vendrán, son algo mas extensos, disfruten.**

**Kendall.**

Observo, a una mujer, tocar el piano que hay en el salón, la he visto varias veces ya, siempre hace lo mismo, llega y toca hermosas piezas en el piano.

"Tocas tan hermosas piezas, sin nadie que te escuche" le digo al acercarme, ella se detiene

"Ella si" habla con un marcado acento alemán, y señala, a una interna, no la conozco. "No lo había visto nunca, ¿es un nuevo interno?" me cuestiona

"No, llevo 5 años aquí"

"He venido, por 15 años, diariamente y nunca lo había visto" dice intrigada

"La mayoría del tiempo, estaba en confinamiento" se desconcierta

"Pero luces muy racional" contengo la risa

"No tanto" frunce el ceño "¿Quien es ella?"

"Es mi hermana Sofía" me da una media sonrisa "¿Y tú quien eres?"

"Kendall" asiente "Encantado..." extiendo mi mano

"Beatriz" sonríe.

"Ella es afortunada" espeto

"¿Por qué lo piensas?" me cuestiona

"Porque la tiene a usted, que se preocupa por ella, lo que la vuelve afortunada" aprecio que su expresión se vuelve nostálgica.

"Sabes tienes razón" se voltea y vuelve a tocar

"¿Por qué escucha?" soy curioso, ella interrumpe la pieza

"Mi hermana tocaba, el Chelo, como nadie, amaba la música y un día en una presentación, simplemente se detuvo, quedando así, como la vez" mi expresión se derrumba "Creo que si la música, le hizo esto, lo mismo podría curarla" no respondo solo me siento al lado de la interna, en verdad no se mueve, mientras ella sigue tocando, entonces detecto algo, Sofía se mece al compas de la música, es asombroso, es tan enigmático y tan enternecedor

**Tiempo******Tiempo **

"Te lo digo Logan, debiste verlo, era tan hermoso, la música, y ver que se movía" me he pasado hablando con Logan sobre Beatriz por cerca de una hora, y a pesar de eso, Logan me esta sonriendo, mientras me escucha. "¿En que piensas?"

"En como hablas" espeta feliz

"¿Que?" le cuestiono

"Nunca había dicho nada, con tanta energía, o entusiasmo" ríe "Me siento bien, al verte así"

"Estoy para satisfacerte" levanta una ceja "Servirte, servirte"

"Tus lapsus, debemos tratarlos" no cierto rubor en el, eso es nuevo "Pero volviendo a lo otro quería decir que estoy feliz, de que te relaciones con otros, de forma tan abierta"

"Si, se siente bien, en serio" asiente y apunta algo en su libreta "¿Que escribes?"

"Letras" Sonríe.

"¿Te burlas de mi?" Demuestro ira

"Jamás haría eso" finge estar indignado

"Odio que me oculten cosas" su expresión se vuelve cauta, en lo que yo le sonrió.

"¿Bromeas?" Rio un poco

"Jamás haría eso" le robo sus palabras.

"No tienes originalidad" espeta

"Oh, alguien se enojo" se frustra

"Pasemos a otra cosa"

"Claro Doc"

**Logan**

Eh terminado mi sesión con Kendall, en verdad me sorprende que este tan feliz, inclusive que demuestre interés en alguien, me acerco al salón, esa mujer sigue ahí, me le acerco.

"Puedo hablarle un segundo" ella se voltea posando sus orbes azules "Solo un segundo" asiente antes de levantarse, y dirigirnos a un asiento cercano al piano "Soy el Dr. Mitchell, habló con mi paciente, esta mañana"

"Si, el joven rubio, Kendall" asiento "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Claro que no, es mas fue muy positivo en el, no se como agradecerle" suspira

"No tiene que, me alegra saber, que alguien logre progresar aquí" hay amargura en su voz, muevo la vista y veo a una chica, similar a ella, pero mas joven, sentada, con la mirada perdida "Tiene un shock, post-traumático, lo ha tenido desde que tenia 15, hace 16 años" dice al notar mi indiscreción.

"Puedo verla" me siento avergonzado, ella asiente, mientras yo me acerco "¿Como se llama?" en verdad esta en shock, su mirada, esta perdida, no hay movimientos

"Sofía" asiento, ella no emite sonido, aunque Kendall decía que se mecía con música.

"Tengo una idea, que nos dará beneficio mutuo" ella me mira confusa

"No tengo nada que perder" sonríe, mientras la imito, esto será genial.

**Kendall**

Voy ansioso, como cada día durante las ultimas dos semanas, hasta el salón, que para mi sorpresa se encuentra vacío, solo veo a Sofía sentada en el sofá adyacente al piano, me acerco, cuando observo, un estuche negro al lado del piano, lo tomo en verdad es pesado, la curiosidad puede mas, así que opto por abrirlo, una guitarra, ¿Como llego hasta aquí? observo, a un lado para encontrarme solo un instante con la perdida mirada de Sofía, pobre, se ve vacía, sin las notas, pero ¿Por qué Beatriz no vendría? ella necesita la música 'Toquemos para ella' no se tocar el piano 'Pero si la guitarra' no digas tonterías 'Vamos solo una vez no hay nadie, solo ella, y necesita eso' solo produciré ruidos molestos 'Vamos éramos buenos' no vas a dejarme en paz 'No' suspiro pesadamente, antes de sacar la guitarra del estuche, la observo antes de sentarme en el banquillo del piano, y posicionarme con la guitarra, empiezo con descoordinados rasgueos, hace tanto que no toco, mis notas toman forma, coordino mejor, solo conozco una canción completa, que comienzo a cantar.

**Logan**

Estoy posicionado al lado de Beatriz, observando y escuchando, las primeras notas torpes, seguidas de otras más estables, y finalmente, un rasgueo continuo, Kendall no nota mi presencia a pesar de que lo veo de frente

You Are My Sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear

When I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You Are My Sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away

Tiene que ser la voz mas hermosa que haya escuchado en mi vida, ahora esta en el puente musical, cuando posa sus orbes verdes en mi, lo que le saca una sonrisa, no despega la vista de mi en lo que se depone a continuar.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away...

Esa parte la cantó sin despegar sus ojos de mí, es extraño, en eso baja la mirada bruscamente.

"¡Doctor!" Beatriz exclama, a su vez observo que Sofía esta tocando a Kendall, no esperaba eso y la expresión de Kendall, no podría denotar mayor sorpresa, tanto Beatriz como yo no acercamos con mucha cautela, pero no la suficiente puesto que Sofía se voltea con una sonrisa angelical.

"Betty" dice antes de recibir un gran abrazo de Beatriz que no puede contener las lagrimas.

"Sophie" dice entre sollozos, al separes recibo un gran abrazo también, "Gracias" Beatriz me susurra al oído, esta tan esperanzada, se voltea y abraza a Kendall, que increíblemente le devuelve el abrazo, lo que me hace sonreír, en eso volteo y Sofía me esta viendo.

"Eres tú" me apunta con el índice.

"¿Que?" le cuestiono

"Lo averiguaras" Sonríe

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Con el paso de tres días y muchos análisis, Sophie fue dada de alta, puede irse con su hermana.

"Muchas gracias" me dicen las dos al unísono, Beatriz carga las maletas, mientras Sophie se acerca a Kendall y le susurra algo, a lo que el asiente, ella se aleja para salir con una señal de despedida.

"Me siento triste" escucho el suspirar de Kendall

"Si te esfuerzas, la volverás a ver" trato de animarlo "¿Que te dijo? antes de irse"

"Eh, que le gusta mi canto" esta un tanto nervioso "Y como toco la guitarra"

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?" entorno la mirada

"¿Cuando te he mentido?" alzo las cejas "Mejor no contestes" asiento

"¿Que te dijo?" Repito mi pregunta

"Eso" sigue nervioso

"Como digas" uso sarcasmo.

**Kendall**

Observo a Logan, anotar datos, en su libreta, usualmente lo cuestionaría, pero mi mente sigue en las palabras de Sophie _"Deberías revelarle a Logan lo que sientes" _¿debería? pero, temo su reacción. "Logan, tengo algo que decirte"

"Dame un segundo" esta absorto en su libreta, la que le arrancho "¡Hey!"

"Es importante" pone los ojos en blanco

"Esta bien que me querías decir" trago grueso

"Logan yo..."

**Se me esta haciendo costumbre cortar de esa forma los capítulos, no me odien, pero estoy feliz de decir estas palabras, "El final esta cerca" a como dos capítulos.**

**¡Pregunta! ¿Cual su instrumento favorito? el mio es el violín en fin actualice hoy porque tuve el día libre, así que tal vez actualice las demás historias el sábado, no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Experia**


	10. Mensaje

**Hola, bien un dato estadístico, en esta pagina Big time Rush poseen cerca de 15200 historias, en orden de cantidad, estaría el Inglés, el Español, el Francés, el Italiano, el Alemán, en fin, eso nos convierte en el segundo idioma con mas historias, y ese numero es de 729 historias, es algo bajo, ¿no lo creen?, soy un autor joven, pero puedo apreciar, que muchos de mis seguidores, de los que ponen comentarios, no tienen historias, o si las tienen son una o dos, pienso que eso nos pone en desventaja con el idioma inglés, saben una persona muy sabia me dijo que el defecto que tenemos los hispanos, es nuestra timidez, yo mismo estuve un año como lector, antes de comenzar a escribir, y en retrospectiva fue algo tan torpe de mi parte, hasta que un día me arme de valor, lo que me plantea una interrogante ¿Por qué? No lo se con certeza, pero pienso que una buena parte de los lectores somos hispanos, muchos con todas las ganas de escribir, y con todo el miedo de que los juzguen, es algo que todos comprendemos, pero deben creer en sus ideas, he leído tantas historias que no podría contarlas, pero mis favoritas están en español, hablo de escritores como: InariRusherBoy, Manuel Uchiha, Xime Maslow, RusherloveKogan, por nómbrales cuatro ejemplos de lo mejor de nuestra lengua, yo no me considero como ninguno de ellos, no soy tan bueno, me equivoco, pero aprendo, y francamente escribo lo que siento mi corazón y mi mente, por eso me saca una sonrisa ver a nuevos autores, que dan sus primeras historias, llenos de inseguridad, pero con la valentía y algo de locura por hacerlo, es algo asombroso, bueno lamento mucho haberlos engañado, pero use este capitulo de déjame llevarte a la luz, para el presente y la posteridad, con este mensaje, que creí necesario, los dejo con estas ultimas palabras: Me llamo Nathan, me conocen como Experia, soy un habido lector, un rockero, un fan de Ánime, un Rusher de corazón y un fanficter, desde hace cinco meses, meses en los cuales he sentido tal liberación, como que los problemas se desfogan en las historias que presento, como siempre cierro la historia con una pregunta dirigida a cada lector, pero centrada en los hispanos ¿Por qué no se unen a este maravilloso mundo y dejan el miedo? Y para los autores que estén de acuerdo conmigo háganmelo saber, con esto me despido, deseando haber llegado a ustedes de la mejor forma y hacer que nuestro Fandom en español crezca cada día más.**

**Gracias por su atención**

**Experia**


End file.
